Gods Collide
by Lantern92
Summary: Nobody ever said senior year of highschool was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

POWERPUFFS;

BLOSSOM; Straight A student, ambitious part of debate club, chastity club, toastmaster's club, student government and drama club. She has a weekend job a local accounting firm as a filing clerk and is saving up for college, even though she doesn't need to. She's a firm believer in waiting to be married to have sex and is dating her long term boyfriend, Dexter. She has really high hopes for her future and doesn't let anything distract her. Her sisters think she's boring, and takes life too seriously, actually everyone does, and she hates that. She wants to prove that just because she's smart she's not a complete snorefest. She doesn't have friends and spends her weekends studying of watching movies.

BUBBLES; fun loving, perky, kind, friendly, cheerleading animal loving, preppy fashion centric bubbles. Considered one of the most popular girls in school and she knows everyone. She always smiles and is dependable, especially when it comes to those close to her. Bubbles hasn't kept a boyfriend for very long but she's had too many to count. Her shortest relationship was a day – third grade – which is strange because she is very pretty. Sometimes bubbles struggles in school but she just ignores all that. Her biggest problem in life is being sheltered by her family and friends because they think she's too porcelain-like and weak to survive on her own. However, she just secretly wants to runaway even though she knows deep down they are all right. She is too scared, but one day she will.

BUTTERCUP; outgoing, confident, decent enough grade and is part of the swim, volleyball and soccer and very beautiful. She's grown to become the best looking powerpuff who looks like the lovechild of Megan fox and Brad Pitt. She has a tough exterior but really is super sensitive inside and she hides a lot of secrets about herself in fear of rejection, especially the fact that she is attracted to girls. She's had boyfriends and even more guys want that title but she just isn't attracted to that sex. Her biggest challenge would be accepting herself and loving herself. She feels like no one truly loves her for who she is and no one ever will.

ROWDYRUFFS;

BRICK; arrogant, self assured and cocky. He is extremely intelligent and feels like he is beyond everything that happens at school. He has a condescending personality and doesn't hold back his thoughts. If he doesn't like you, he wont make it a secret. His teachers always complain that he never pays attention in class but whenever tests come around he beats everyone in the school. He's part of the football squad, as the star quarterback and as a result is considered cool, and fearsome, by all his peers. He is madly in love with Blossom Utonium but will never admit it to anyone, not even to himself.

BOOMER; relaxed Boomer uses drugs recreationally every other day and usually skips school because it's not fun enough for him. He is part of the tennis team and he's pretty good at it too. He is currently dating Princess Morebucks who he thinks is pretty hot but extremely annoying because she treats him more her boy toy than boyfriend. He's had a crush on his best friend, Berserk but it dies down after she confessed that she was a lesbian. Although he was upset it didn't affect their relationship, but because he is lonely he intensifies the use of drugs, specifically meth. Berserk is the only person who ever has the power to make him do anything. Boomer doesn't like talking to his brothers much.

BUTCH; lone wolf. He is a mystery to everyone in school and al the girls have eyes for him because of his dark brooding manner. He has a girlfriend, Brat, who he likes but isn't all that much in love with. Butch hangs out with dangerous gangs like the amoeba brothers and gang green gang on the weekends learning the ropes of the dangerous underground life. He hates school but his father Mojo Jojo makes him attend, even though he also knows how stupid it is. Butch cannot relate to anyone of his peers and doesn't do any afterschool activities. He is rarely ever at home, choosing to sleep at his girlfriend's where they engage in all sorts of activities.

POWERPUNKS

BERSERK; captain of swim team, captain of soccer team, and captain of environmental change club. She's a straight talking, no nonsense leader figure who everyone respects and admires. Not only is she extremely smart, she is very fun and outgoing as well, unlike Blossom. Berserk is Boomer's best friend and they usually hang out together. She hates drugs because she sees what they are doing to her closest friend and she's always by his side heling him whenever he gets into trouble because of it. Berserk is a straight A student who loves to travel and has the biggest crush on Deedee, Dexter's sister. Most people know her sexual orientation and they are cool with it. But she gets really nervous whenever she tries to ask Deedee out on a date, especially since Deedee has a boyfriend.

BRAT; sassy and flirtatious. Part of the dance club at school and her grades are pretty decent. She is a sexual being who thrives on carnal pleasures of life. Although she is with Butch, she usually cheats on him with anyone she's attracted to but she's really sneaky and cunning so she hides it very well. Brat considers dripping out of school for most of the time, and her sister Berserk usually talks sense into her. However, Brat is 100% convinced school isn't for her, so she's bartending at a strip club, seriously considering being a full time stripper in another state. She has had a crush on Boomer for a long time. Boomer usually comes to Brat's strip club to look for hook-ups and that's how she developed the attraction, but because he's her boyfriend's brother she had held back.

BRUTE; tough guitar player who has high hopes of going to and making it in Hollywood. She is madly insanely in love with Brick Jojo, although things have not been peachy between them as of late. So she writes songs that her band performs. Most of the songs are about Brick and she tries to make him come to some of her shows but he always breaks his promise to. Brute hates her life sometimes and sometimes she gets suicidal, drinking to the point of wanting to throw herself off the highest building on Townsville just to end it all. But then she remembers that Brick is there and it sobers her up. She has great grades and is part of toastmasters where she usually bumps heads with Blossom Utonium.

**DISCLAIMER;**

**The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners on Cartoon Network – different cartoons – and lyrics displayed or not displayed belong to the artists. The only thing mine is the plot and story line on fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles**

It was the very first day of senior year and I was sad. Sad because this would be the last time I get to see any of my friends and sad because it would be the end of one of the best chapters in my life. To be fair, most of my life has been the best chapter of my life but saying goodbye was one thing I was never good at.

I would miss being a cheerleader and head of welcoming committee and my perfect attendance record. I would miss everyone saying good morning to me and the spotlight of always being loved and helping others, including the teachers, and throwing the best parties. I would miss all of it and I can't even stress how much it hurt me to even think about any of it.

I stood by my locker and fixed my makeup while my friend May Kanker told me about her long break and how much fun they had in Tuscany. My mind wasn't in it at all, but I guess it was quite an exciting trip by the way she was saying it all. And if I was going to be honest, I wasn't even fixing my makeup, I was looking behind me at Butch Jojo who had just strolled onto the hallway alone.

My heart suddenly felt like it was going to leap out of my chest as I watched him stop at his locker and stuff things into it. He was so perfect. His midnight coloured dark hair was glossed messily and it made him look so sexy… I would have loved to run my hand through his hair and kiss him, but there was a problem: he probably didn't even know I existed. I only realised I had been staring – no, gawking longingly – at him when he looked up to my mirror and I met his emerald glare, it was void of any kind of emotion. I dropped all the books that were in my arms in that moment but before I clumsily started picking them up, I saw his girlfriend, Brat Punk, block my view. My heart broke out of annoyance and heated jealousy.

"Are you alright, Bubbles?" May asked, helping me gather my books.

"Yea, I'm just being a klutz that's it" I giggled it off, trying to cool down my burning cheeks.

May looked at me strangely but thought nothing more of it and shrugged. We proceeded to go to our shared homeroom and to my dismay, we had to pass in Butch's direction. I stole a glimpse as I walked by and saw Brat kissing him heatedly, like they weren't in a public place.

"OMG, those two need to get a broom closet if they're going to suck face like that." May commented in passing. I pretend smiled and nodded, finally past the couple.

I sighed and tried to ignore Brat. Her long sexy legs, really short skirt, bold makeup, confident and long white-blonde hair that made her look like some Sports Illustrated model. There was no way in hell I could even get Butch's attention with my timid, preppy, sweet personality and conservative wardrobe. She was more his type, and who was I even kidding for even entertaining the thought of him and I.

**Berserk **

"That's great DeeDee! You were three times faster," I commented, impressed at the stopwatch time Deedee had shown for the three laps she just clocked.

The blonde climbed out of the pool, her chest heaving and a wide grin pasting her perfect features "Thanks! I was doing a lot of practising over the break."  
>I handed her a towel and smiled, nodding "Well, it certainly has paid off."<p>

Coach Hatchet was focusing on a couple of the other swim team members and I, as the captain had the stronger ones to play around with, if you could call it that. The other more senior members of the team where still timing each other on laps and I had paired myself up with Deedee because, well, she was a great friend and I had a question to ask her.

She removed her swimming cap and let her long golden locks fall to her back as she patted them dry with her towel. Over the break, I thought about those locks and dreamt about them twice as much. Sure we hung out every other week, but every time we did I felt like I was developing romantic feelings for her. I kept it to myself obviously because I really didn't want her to run for the hills, freaked out that I was trying to hit on her. She had an on-off boyfriend, Mandark for god's sake. Plus I was eighty three percent sure she was definitely not a lesbian.

But it was all driving me crazy. I loved her. We had been friends since we were 10 and I knew everything about her life and her dreams and what made her smile. Simply put, we were perfect. She just needed to see that.

Which brings me back to the question I wanted to ask. I'd take her out to dinner, just the two of us and finally tell her my feelings. If there was one thing I hated, was not knowing. Not knowing and hiding feelings. But then again, I didn't want to lose her…

"Hey, Dee, I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, madam Captain!" she said in her high pitched voice. "Hit me."  
>"I was wondering if….."<p>

The back door close to us flew open and a raven haired, green eyes girl walked in. she walked fast to us, her sneakers squeaking on the floor of the indoor pool. Looking around, she spotted me and marched over.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that this was totally not my fault," she said.

I looked at my watch then back at her unimpressed "Oh yeah?"  
>"I got my schedule all mixed up so had to go fix it with the guidance counsellor and administration who told me to go to each and every one of my fucken teachers to verify it so I –"<p>

"Uhm, Berserk, I'm gonna go join those guys there. You look pretty busy here," Deedee said, smiling shyly at me and the late comer.

"No, wait –"but by then she was gone.

I turned angrily to look at the girl who just ruined everything for me, wanting to punch her.

"What?" she asked defiantly.

"Agh, it's nothing Buttercup," I said annoyed. "Just go to Coach and explain yourself."  
>I had turned to leave when she stopped me "Berserk?"<p>

"What?!" I asked a less than pleased look on my face, glaring at the Megan Fox lookalike.

"Jesus, I just wanted to ask how your break was, but looks like something's crawled up your ass," Buttercup spat madly, probably hurt at my comeback.

I still hadn't forgiven her for interrupting me and Deedee when she knew just as much as I did that the team captain never took the excuses for latecomers. It was always the coach. She had stopped disturbed Deedee and I on purpose. The bitch.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, proceeding to the changing rooms as the bell rang to signal the end of practice. It was first day of school and people were already annoying the hell out of me.

**Brick**

The first day of school had finished way faster than I thought it would. I really didn't care much for the break but I knew this last year would be the final time I'd ever attend classes in this stupid, godforsaken school. I hated everything about it. Just as I was packing my things away to leave the library, my phone vibrated.

_Wanna come say hi? – Blossom_

I grinned to myself. Oh, Blossom Utonium. The golden child, perfect in every way. Everyone loved her and she had the best grades, would probably become valedictorian for our class and end up at Harvard, early admission. She and I had absolutely nothing in common. Not our interests, not our friends, not our lifestyles. I can't stress this enough – absolutely nothing. And yet, she was the one thing that kept me coming to school day after day.

Since last year, we had been having a physical relationship. I can't even remember how it started, wait, I think it started just after our physics teacher thought it would be a grand idea to pair us up for a group project. We spent long hours in the evening working, and arguing. She was bossy and self-righteous and the princess thought all that came out of her mouth was law and that I would follow it no questions asked.

But one night one thing led to another and I guess… she wasn't as annoying as I had always thought. We only got to second base, and afterwards she didn't talk to me for a good week. But since the project was due, we met up and instead of working, had a repeat of the forbidden fruit.

At the time, she had a boyfriend. That nerd Dexter, and I was seeing someone who was just itching to be my girlfriend Brute Punk. I've since then put some space between Brute and I but she hasn't let up. I don't mind, because that means more girls for me, plus Brute lets me do whatever the hell I want with her. Unlike Blossom who has been stringing me along keeping me coming back for second base rounds.

However, every time we meet up in my car or an empty room, I can literally feel her slipping, giving me access to her most intimate part. That chastity ring on her finger will just be a meaningless symbol of betrayal to her so called boyfriend, and it would all be because of me…

In due time.

_Sure, where are you_? - _Brick_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the brief introduction! I'm going to continue like this, revealing a bit at a time from the powerpuffs, rowdyruffs and powepunks highschool/teen lives and how they intermingle. The other cartoon network characters was just a personal touch that I thought would be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Butch**

"You need to relax, Brat," I said calmly in my Jeep.

I tried not to meet her azure orbs that flamed with a dangerous concoction of anger, hurt and jealousy. This was definitely not the way I wanted to begin my day. Not at all.

"Fuck that Butch!" she literally screamed and threw herself against the leather interior, sighing exasperatedly. "How else am I supposed to react to my boyfriend cheating on me?!"

Here we go again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not cheating on you before it finally sinks in?"  
>the bell for first period had already rang and everyone was rushing into the school building while I was here, trying to calm an insecure Brat about a non-existent affair.<p>

"Prove it!" she said defiantly, now crossing her arms across her chest.

What. The. Hell. I had no time for this. None at all. So I opened the door to my car and didn't even bother locking it before storming to my first class.

It was one thing to be a bit jealous. I got the dynamics, girls do that. To an extent it's cute and I understand it comes from a good place. But the way Brat had kept going on about me cheating on her was starting to seriously irritate me. Where had she even gotten the idea that I was cheating from anyway!?

A good three months had passed and she was still on the same tip. I calmed her down as best as I could but now I didn't think I had the patience to keep the charade up and act as if I _was_ cheating. Its not even like we were married, we had been dating for a couple of months. And now she had the nerve to ask me to prove that I'm not when I spend most of my time with her. Maybe I _should_ cheat, then she'd be happy that she was right.

I arrived in class as the last person was taking their seat, still pretty agitated with my so called girlfriend. What made matters even worse was the fact that I was being forced to take this stupid economics class.

I sat behind a blonde I had seen around school, Bubbles I think was her name. she caught my attention because she had strikingly similar features with Brat. They had the same length hair, except Bubble's was more golden and natural looking. They had the same azure, sparkling eyes, they had the same pouty lips and body built… it was almost creepy. And yet, they didn't seem similar one bit. She had smiled shyly at me when our eyes met. Everything about her looked perfect and a bit too… happy. My phone vibrated and I fished it out, sure enough it was a text from Brat. Speak of the devil.

_This is not over - Brat_

Brat was only pushing me away. At this rate, her entitled attitude would result in the death of this relationship.

I rolled my eyes and as soon as I tucked my phone into my jacket and leaned lazily in my chair, the girl in front of me turned in her seat to face me, the same smile now confidently pasting her pretty features.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles." She held out her hand. I looked at it then back at her face, grinning now.

I took her small delicate hand and shook "Butch Jojo."

"I know," she said, then blushed, probably sensing how creepy it must have sounded, but she rushed to fix it. "I mean, I know cause I'm supposed to for yearbook committee stuff."

I smirked, finding it oddly amusing. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bubbles Utonium."

She held my gaze, then something dawned on her and her eyes widened with realisation "Hey! I never mentioned my last name…"

"I know," I said which earned a deeper shade of blush to colour her face.

"Class, settle down. Settle down!" said the teacher up front. I winked at Bubbles before she turned to face the front. I don't think she knew that I did in fact know who she was. I didn't even know how I knew.

Brat was right, this was definitely not over, it was probably only just beginning.

**Buttercup**

I sat on one of the benches at the back of the chemistry class and sullenly munched on an apple.

It was the only thing I could bear to eat as I watched fucken Deedee and Mandark play Breaking Bad with a chemistry set. Every so often, he would wrap his arms around her and peck her cheek and she would giggle, the wriggle out of his grip. They were actually pretty cute and honestly, who didn't want that? A loving boyfriend and perfect legs and the attention of the one person _I_ couldn't have… Berserk.

On the other end of the class, I spotted Berserk. She was working with her sister Brat – probably doing all the work by the looks of it because Brat was pasted on her phone. Anyway, Berserk kept throwing envious looks at Mandark and Deedee and you could just tell she was fuming about it.

I had always suspected that maybe she just didn't like the PDAs, but then I realised that any normal person would just ignore couples playing kissey face and get on with their work, or really any frikken thing else they can do not to watch the live action mild porno. I had my suspicions that Berserk had a crush on Deedee. It was only solidified yesterday at the swimming pool when I 'interrupted' them and she completely flipped out on me.

Seriously. What even made that blonde bimbo special anyway? I was an even better swimmer than her. Plus she had a boyfriend and I was pretty sure she didn't like girls the way Berserk liked her. I mean, if Berserk paid half as much attention to me as she did Deedee, she'd see how much cooler I am and how much I liked her and how great we'd be together….

"Buttercup?" Darwin Watterson asked. "Buttercup… Buttercup?"  
>I finally snapped out of my trance and looked at my lab partner, "What NIcodemius?"<p>

He looked annoyedly at me "I hate it when you call me that!"  
>"Well, I hate being at school, " I replied.<p>

"You aren't even doing anthing! Have you even heard a word of the experiment?" he asked me, holding up a beaker and wearing all the protective clothing that was provided. I almost laughed at the sight. We weren't even working with dangerous substances and he looked ready for a radioactive explosion. He was so naïve it was cute and funny.

"No, but I like your outfit," I said, grinning at him and pulling the mask and releasing it so that it hit him in the face.

"Hey!" he retorted, the beaker went flying to the floor. Everyone looked behind us, including Mr Bagg who had been sleeping in the front of the class. Agh, old people.

Of all the people who looked back, my eyes met Berserk's beautiful red ones but she just brushed me off and quickly turned her head. Probably still angry at me. I wanted to punch something because it stung knowing she wasn't even remotely interested in even looking at me.

"Aww, Darwin, are you ok?" Deedee had immediately come to the rescue.

Oh brother.

"He is," I mumbled, however she didn't seem to hear me because she bent over and began helping Darwin sweep up the mess. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, could this bitch not take a hint?  
>"Hey, we said, we're fine, I'll help him," I said a bit louder, earning a couple of looks around class.<p>

"It's alright, Buttercup, I got this," Deedee said. That's when I pushed her to move aside so I could quote 'help', and she landed on her butt. Now everyone was watching, and Mr Bagg was heading to the back of the class.

"God, Deedee, we're ok!" I yelled.

"Ouch!" Deedee cried when her head hit the desk behind her.

"Hey!" Mandark came to oppose and cater to his lovemuffin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr Bagg demanded, hovering over all of us.

"Ow!" Darwin cried, now holding a bleeding palm… oh _shit_.

And still, everyone but Berserk was watching the whole scene. I felt even angrier at Deedee because she was such a fan fucken tastic person, at myself for being so hopelessly smitten by stupid, perfect Beserk and at Darwin, Mandark, Mr Bagg for, well… everything!

"Miss Utonium!" Mr Bagg demanded. "Principal's office _right now_!"

"Darwin, are you ok?" Deedee asked annoyedly once again. For pete's sake, was there no end to this girl's generosity?! It was so sickening. Maybe thas why Berserk liked her instead of me, I had no empathy or kindness and was definitely not considerate. My eyes watered up, pretending to be all those things would make me fake and not me… maybe she just didn't like _me_ for who I was.

I stormed out of class and headed to the bathrooms, the hot streams of tears swelling and falling down my cheek.

**Brute**

I got off my bathroom scale in the bathroom I shared with my sisters afterschool and sighed.

I had gained 5 pounds and my diet was not working… at all. I had been so convinced that all those nights of starving myself to sleep and drinking water would have had some sort of effect but if anything I had actually gained more weight than I intended.

My sister Brat always passed by comments about how chubby I was getting and I hated it. It was easy for her to say because she was a sex goddess. Every guy wanted her and she had sex appeal. I don't know if she meant it as a joke or not, but coming from her, the perfectly toned gymnast and dancer, it felt like an insult. Berserk would sometimes even look at me with that 'are you really going to eat that' look whenever I'd grab a pack of chips or order pizza and at some point last year I completely stopped eating.

It was hell but I kept all these pictures of models and swimwear catalogues on my phone, sometimes even phototshopping my head on the different images and making it my wallpaper to remind myself how I wouldn't quit and that I'd be skinny in no time.

I hated the way my face was so round and how my collarbones barely even showed, and how my thighs were so massive. I mean, my dad always told me that I was a healthy weight for a girl my age but seriously id look at some of my peers and wonder why they had the perfect bodies and I didn't.

Moreso my sisters. We were triplets and I was a balloon whereas they were perfect size 4s. I absolutely hated it. But a year ago I met Brick Jojo who thought I was beautiful and made me feel so special. I was 17 and obviously because no one had ever uttered those words to me, I fell hook line and sinker for him. Now I'd do absolutely anything for him, I love him, really.

He got me to feel comfortable in my own skin and to appreciate how 'beautiful' I was in front of a mirror. He was the star football player and I was a timid band girl in debate with braces and was slightly overweight. I guess you could say he was my saving grace because after a couple of weeks of talking, IMing, texting, late night phone calls and dates, I let him pop my cherry.

I was so convinced we'd be together forever.

But now, a year down the line, although I feel like he is the one I'm supposed to be with forever, I can literally feel him pulling away from me. The only time I ever see him is when I ask him to come over and it always leads to sex. He doesn't even stay to cuddle or talk or anything, using football practice as an excuse or homework or – by the sound of it – anything really.

Pretty soon, I began writing songs about us, and doing everything in my power to make him stay, but I just don't know how to and it's making me feel depressed to the point where I want to physically hurt myself so that it stops hurting inside.  
>I was in a band called the Cade Leers. I really don't know why it means, but out lead guitarist, Mac Foster chose it. I've never gotten around to asking him what it means, but whenever I'm alone I always wonder about it, sometimes I text him about it and he usually replies by saying that it's something he would need to explain to me in person.<p>

The cade leers comprises of Bambam Rubble on the bass guitar, Juniper Lee on the piano, Mac Foster on vocals and lead guitar, and myself on the drum set. Bambam usually books our gigs and before I got into it, Mac would be the genius behind all our songs. He kind of still is because every song we write has to have his ok – well, lyrically then everyone inputs on what they would like the sound to be. The band has been there for me at my toughest times. I'm close to all the members, Juniper's my best friend and Mac is my best guy friend and Bambam and I are kind of related.

But I don't tell anyone what all my songs are about. Haven't had the chance to because I'd been so busy with Brick. So busy with the beginning of our breakup that I hadn't even written or attended practice.

There was a knock on my door. I rushed down in the empty house in my shorts and a tank top to go see who it was.

"Mac?" I asked.

He smiled, his hands tucked in his pockets and his long brown hair covering his face, save for his crystal colored eyes. "Hey Brute."

There was a short pause and he said "Arent you gonna let me in?"  
>"Oh, yea, sure," I said, shaking my mind off that scary extra five pounds I had gained. That's all I could think of. It was going to break Brick and I apart, I just know it.<p>

Mac followed me into the kitchen and I fished out his favourite soda from the fridge, not taking anything out for myself, despite my tummy rumbling.

"Thanks," he said when he sat by the bar stools on the island, watching me as I fidgeted with my fingers, I sat on the other side of the counter of the kitchen, the hunger pangs not relenting.

"Where have you been?" he asked. No, actually, he demanded it, but not in a threatening way. In his signature caring tone. Mac never got angry. Well, I had never seen him angry. He only got disappointed, like parents, lol.

I shrugged "Uhm, I've just been busy with school and other stuff, that's it," I said. "I'm sorry for not showing for practice, but I'm totally gonna be there next week. I promise."

He winced, sipping the soda and looking at me worriedly "Take all the time you need, we haven't been able to do lotsa songs anyway," he explained.

"Oh," I said, still fidgeting with my fingers.

"Have you had lunch?" he asked. I looked up at him with a puzzled look, his expression didn't change. He was serious. I almost panicked thinking he was taunting me about my weight or failed diet, but I realised I hadn't told him. Unless he was some sort of mind reader…

"Yea, of course. Totally." I said. "Like an hour ago, why?"  
>"Was wondering whether you wanted to go grab something to eat." He replied.<p>

"With me?"

Mac looked around comically "No, Brute. With the other Brute in the room," he joked.

"Uhh, I ate." I said, forcing a smile and shuffling on the counter, still fidgeting with my fingers nervously.

"Okay," he said. "And how's Brick."  
>"Fine."<p>

"Have you spoken to him today?" he asked.

"Yea, he's fine."

"Everything ok with you guys?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?" I asked him, noting his peculiar questions.

He shrugged, looking as if he was thinking how to tell me something. My eyes widened, was Brick hurt?

"What, Mac?" I implored.

He put his soda down and looked sympathetically at me.

"Well?" I insisted, now on the edge of the counter, my heartbeat quickening.

He sighed and ran a hand through his brown mane. "You know I care about you. Like really. You're one of my closest friends and everything," he began. "And I don't like seeing people just step all over-"

"For fuck's sake Mac, just get to the point!"

"Yesterday, when everyone was gone, I was coming from the library and I saw Brick coming out of some broom closet with Blossom Utonium." He paused and looked at me for some sort of reaction. "They were buttoning up their clothes and straightening their hair, like they had just…"

He didn't finish the rest of and his sympathetic eyes looked into my green ones. I was shocked, but I can't say it was unexpected actually hearing it. It suddenly explained why he was acting funny and aloof towards me, maybe he had been cheating with Blossom all this time. I never liked Blossom, not in toastmasters club and definitely now not as a person if she has the guts to dare do something like this…. But then again, maybe it wasn't even what was happening.

"Brute?"

"Mac, Brick and I are fine…" I told him unflinching. "I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like."  
>His eyes were glued to the floor when he said "Oh, trust me. I know what people who just hooked up look like and behave. This guy is no good, Brute."<br>"Ok, stop. I think it's time you left," I said angrily. He was starting to infuriate me. For all I knew he could have made this up. Everyone knew Mac hated Brick even though they were football teammates and had me in common. Their issues were apparently deep seated.

I got off the counter and he stood, looking like I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Thanks for dropping by, Mac. You know your way out." I said coolly.

He wanted to say something but then stopped himself, and sighed, throwing his hands up. As soon as I heard the door close behind him, and his car drive off, I opened the fridge and grabbed all the food in there and just began eating it all.

Very rarely did Mac ever lie or just do things out of spite. He was one of the good guys. Brick was questionable, but I knew I could trust Mac with my life. I knew he was just being a friend. And I knew he would never hold that kind of information from me because he knows I would want to know.

But it made me feel like a piece of shit, so I ate and ate and eventually passed out, waking up an hour later to a still empty house and a messy kitchen. After cleaning it all up, I went to the bathroom and fished my toothbrush, shoving it down my throat.

**A/n;**

**All characters belong to their respective cartoon network creators. I'm going to be doing each chapter based on a powepuff, rowdyruff and powerpunk each til the end. Do review and follow! Thank you for the support :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom **

"…So remember, we aren't here to preach about how much _better_ we are because we practice abstinence. This is a lifestyle to promote our own well being and a well-rounded outlook on life," the president for the Chastity Club, Double D was saying in front of the new faces in the crowd.

I was actually impressed that there was such a great turnout, especially considering that we were only like 8 people last year and 3 the year before. Now we were like 15. Not as many as all the other clubs I was in – Toastmasters had about 30 members – but it was a good start.

The principal had joined the Chastity club with the Abstinence club this year because of budget cuts for economic reasons. I had kind of thought it was happening a couple of weeks ago when I was watching CNN. I didn't mind one bit that we were joint together now, but the Chastity club was based on Christian values that some of the kids in the Abstinence club didn't understand.

I tried to convince the principal to reverse the decision and why it may be a bad idea, but he looked at me like I had way too much time on my hands. Ok so maybe Double D was right. I really shouldn't think of myself as better than anyone. I looked into the sea of faces from the front row facing them.

"Now I'm going to hand it over to our events organizer Blossom Utonium for all the events we have planned for today," he concluded his introductory/welcome speech.

You'd think it was weird having a guy as the president of the chastity club, but Double D actually pulls it off. Lots of the football guys always make him the butt of the jokes because, well, his name is literally a bra cup size and at our school, it's really unheard of to stay pure… especially for God. The Abstinence kids get a bit less torture because they don't have that religious fanatic tag attached to it. It makes me mad when people make comparisons and ask me what the difference is. It makes me even more mad when they hear what the difference is and they just roll their eyes, totally not taking it seriously.

I stepped up to the front with my well prepared speech and saw my boyfriend sitting in the front, smiling proudly, I smiled back, glad for his undying support. Dexter. We actually met in the club and I guess we hit it off. We were both smart, we both had the same beliefs and he respected the strong person I was. I loved him for it. And he rarely ever forced me into getting physical. My sisters don't share the same beliefs as I do, and because we're so close, they ask me the magical question 'how far have you gone'.

I tell them nothing but the truth. And the truth is, we keep it PG13.

"So just French kissing?" Buttercup asked.

"No," I remember telling her.

"Closed mouth kisses?!" both my sisters said shocked, and they look at each other.

"Yes. I know it sounds unreal but we respect each other. We have emotional intimacy and I know for a fact that most teenagers out there regret some of the stuff that they have done. There's no pressure with Dexter, and we have fun and help each other grow…"

Buttercup cut me off "What about Brick?"

I blushed "_What about him?_" I asked.

"You guys have been getting a bit too friendly as of late," Bubbles explains. "We know."

"What. How do you guys know?"

"Bloss, if you aren't at school studying at the library or in class or doing you billions of after school activities with Dexter, you're in your room. If you aren't in your room, you're eating." Buttercup.

"Yea, or in the toilet." Bubbles added, but was quick to say "…Or showering. Or somewhere _in this house."_

"The point _is_ you and Brick are usually spotted at school sitting by the bleachers or sometimes you go over to his place to work on physics, or should I say, _biology_," said Buttercup.

"Well, that is because we have a physics project to complete together, you guys know how seriously I take my work."

"But he talks about you all the time, Bloss," confessed Bubbles. "To his teammates. I overheard them when I was by the fields."  
>"What?" I asked, now quite surprised.<p>

See, at that time we had only shared one kiss, it was accidental and I was a ball of nerves but he calmed me down. The kiss was passionate and open mouthed and he touched me in ways I had never been touched, I saw sparks fly all around. And by the sound of things, so did he.

I couldn't help but feel so exposed and guilty about it. He was bragging about having kissed me? I vowed not to talk to him, and actually succeeded for a whole week. But because there was work that needed to be done, I met up with him and stayed cold towards him, but we ended up kissing yet again.

Now, fast forward months into the future I felt like a huge hypocrite smiling at my boyfriend, my expensive purity ring glistening in the light of the classroom and all these young people looking at him, looking _up_ to me. I had yelled at Brick and asked him never to tell anyone about me, and I guess he didn't because Bubbles never told me anything related to Brick and I.

I just couldn't stay away from him, and he knew it.

"Welcome, everyone… it's really great to see all of you here. Well, if you have any ideas for events you'd like us to have, there's a box over there that you can slip in notes with your ideas and your name if you want. Then the committee will consider them." I said, smiling and trying not to think of Brick, I looked down at the short announcements I had and delivered them, effortlessly. When I looked up, I saw the familiar red eyes and a handsome smirk at the back of the class and I froze, suddenly speechless.

I saw Dexter raise his eyebrow at me from the corner of my eye, concerned when I didn't say something for a bit too long, and he cleared his throat, which snapped me out of my trance.

"Uhm, sorry. Sorry." I mumbled stupidly. "For this month, we have our annual Chastity Ball. So I really hope to see you all there, tickets are with Darwin Watterson, the Abstinence club treasurer."

I smiled in conclusion and went back to take a seat. When I sat down, Dexter was watching me, unsure of what had happened and kind of chastising me for not presenting effortlessly. I looked away from him and to the back of the class.

No red eyes, no handsome smirk. Just a door. Oh god, my guilt was driving me insane.

**Boomer**

"Boomer, open the goddamn door up _right now_!" a voice yelled intimidatingly.

0432AM

"Berserk, I'm sure he's _just_ sleeping," a male voice tried to calm her. He sounded sleepy and agitated, but moreso the latter. I was sleepy too… maybe I was actually asleep, I really couldn't tell. Everything was a furry haze of colours and I was not in all my right senses.

"Yea, well, I'm pretty sure he's _just_ half dead!" Berserk said madly. "Just get out of my way Finn!"

"Dude, but this is our house!" Jake Dog pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure _you_ are trespassing."

"And I'm pretty sure if Boomer dies here you'd have committed homicide," she said, unwavering and almost shouting. "I'm taking Boomer home!"

My head throbbed with the intensity of two white hot suns and I was pretty sure I was going to blow chunks at any given moment. It's not even like I had had anything to eat in 3… no 2 days? No, wasn't it weeks? I wasn't all too sure. I was in a massive state of confusion I swore I had completely forgotten how to walk and which direction up was. I just knew I needed to rest undisturbed, but I could not bring myself to close my eyes and actual relax peacefully, paranoia filled my senses. And with all that noise outside, it became ten times harder. I would have moved to open the door just to stop the arguing but I could barely feel my legs, my heart pounding irregularly hard.

"That's a bit of a stretch, Berserk." Finn said in an as a matter of fact tone. "He's our homie, we love him. We'd never let him die."

She scoffed at his words, I heard the door knob moving against the lock. "Love? He hasn't been to school the whole month and his brothers haven't seen him in 2 whole months. What kind of love is that?"

0433AM

"Boomer, please, open up, it's me," Berserk begged whispering against the door softly, her voice cracking with emotion, knocking against the door. I scratched my arms, and met with open sores on the underside of my left arm. It hurt like hell, and I couldn't even remember how I got it. All I knew was that it hurt like hell.

The door barged open and I was frightened by it, my eyesight failing to focus on the people rushing in. I could barely make out Berserk rushing up to me and hitting my cheek to open my eyes.

"OH, god. Boomy." Berserk said. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"Whoa, no way Red." Finn said. "If people see the cops here, we'd totally be dead meat."

"I said the _ambulance_ not the _feds_, genius." Berserk said. "Look at him, he's literally having seizures and has open sores all over him _plus_ he barely looks like he's had anything to eat or drink or a real shower in _weeks_!"

"Hmm, must be the meth," said Jake thoughtfully, like he was actually using his brain for something profound.

0434AM

"You two are so dead," she said as she dialled for help. Berserk's voice was a faint tone in the distance and really, I felt like puking my brains out. As I was thinking how nauseous I was, she was cradling my head in her lap and I blew up all over her, screams around the room filing my ears.

I felt slightly better, but only _just_ slightly.

0435AM

"Oh, ho, ho. Shiiiit!" Jake laughed while clapping his hands like an excited seal.

"Agh, Boomer!" Berserk cried, standing and rushing to the bathroom while calling out "Can one of you guys lend me a pair of shorts or something I can wear?"

Finn and Jake looked at each other and high-fived.

"I guess that was worth getting up for!" Finn said.

"I know!" Jake exclaimed.

"Aghwwww," I moaned. "I really don't feel so good …"

How was this even happening? I had barely eaten anything and yet all my insides were pushing up against my oesophagus, threatening to spill out. This completely sucked ass.

"Hey, uhm, can I get an ambulance?" Jake said to the help hotline operator in the other end.

I leaned over the bed, the smell of puke and musty sheets playing around with that of marijuana and methamphetamine. Before I knew it, I was having myself another go at the puking gig.

"Oh, shit." Finn said, looking at me. By this time my eyes were shut from fatigue and wastage.

"Make it real quick Jake, he's vomiting blood now"

I shut my eyes for what seemed like two seconds…

0605AM

Wait, what? 6am? How was that even possible?

**Brat**

I was awakened by shuffling noises outside and I instantly thought it was Butch, probably trying to avoid me.

I had been laying on his bed, trying to sleep and looking through my numerous social networking accounts. It had been like that for hours now. Deciding to be the one to swallow my pride, I went over to his place, letting myself in with Butch's spare key and entered the empty house, my naughty intentions running through my mind over and over so that everything would go according to plan. Looked like nobody was home – including Butch. So I just made myself comfortable… well as comfortable as you could get in a see through lace negligée that uncomfortably hugged every curve and sensitive crease on your body.

I tried calling and texting him for hours but his cell was off. It was both frustrating and annoying. What was he even up to at this time? Was he with some other girl? Had he really been cheating on me?! I had just been paranoid at first, of course I knew he wasn't stepping out but because I had a problem with cheating myself, it made me a bundle of insecure nerves. I began to project my guilt onto him and it was slowly driving him away. Now he _was_ cheating on me, somehow, I was convinced, even though I was always with him and he never gave me reason to believe he was. This was the first night we had not spent either together or talking.

I should have apologized in the car, I regretted.

Feeling bad, I shot out of his double bed and marched outside, ready to throw myself at his mercy. I made sure not to cover my lingerie because I knew that was always his weakness. He would see me and all would be forgiven. His alarm clock displayed that is was now 1123am, way past time I should have gone to school, but I decided I wasn't in the mood for learning, actually I never was and I really hated it to the point of considering dropping out. In any case, I wasn't even in the headspace to be learning about the French revolution or glaciers… what with my boyfriend mad at me and shit.

I knew for a fact that Brick would be at school at this time, Mojo rarely ever came to this side of the house because he hated how filthy it got and Boomer, well, no one had heard from him for weeks now and he never liked being home. I only saw him on the rare occasions in his house, the only place I was able to interact with him was at the Strip club that I bartend at, buying drugs or being entertained by strippers. Plus butch had to come back home at some point, and I was guessing it was now.

"Butch!" I demanded as I followed the noises coming from the activity happening in the kitchen.

I froze in my tracks when I spotted not Butch, but his brother Boomer. Being caught off-guard I was surprised both at the case of mistaken identity and Boomer's physical state. He was deathly pale, lips dry as a bone and eyes sunken in and bloodshot. The kid looked like he was going to drop down at any moment now, and yet he had the energy to look me over and smirk at what I was wearing…. or barely wearing.

I covered my nudity just barely with my arms and blushed bewildered, wanting to run and hide from the embarrassing moment but I spotted a coat sling over a chair, grabbed and threw it around me. Because its owner was significantly bigger, it was mid-thigh high. I quickly zipped it up and hugged it to me for good measure.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," Boomer said, raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't for you…" I mumbled annoyed and more nervous than I wanted to sound. "What are you doing?"  
>"I live here, sweetheart," he said like some smartass.<p>

Boomer's sickly frame turned to me with a hot cup of coffee in hand and I looked at him worriedly.

"No…I... I meant… where have you been all this time?" I asked. "All these weeks."

"Here and there," he said, looking me in my eyes, then his eyes roamed disappointedly over my covered body. When I didn't reply he added "Strip clubs."

"Yeah, I know." I informed him. "I bartend at one you sometimes go to."

"Well, with a body like that … you're definitely doing the wrong job there," he said, settling his java on the counter and scratching his arm. I glanced at his skin, it was a combination of sickly purple and black and red like an open wound had been festering where his arm was bandaged.

"Your brothers have been worried about you," I ignored his statement.

He scoffed "No. They haven't." he told me in an overly confident, resentful tone. "My brothers don't worry about anyone but themselves."

I was going to get into a whole argument about it with him, but I realised he was right. There was no way any sane or remotely close family would have let one of the members just disappear in the night for weeks and not bother to call the cops or look for them. Boomer could have died for all they knew and Butch never once batted an eyelid whenever I'd mention that I had seen his brother at the strip club.

It made me feel almost sorry for him.

He looked miserable and irate that his family didn't give a crap about his whereabouts, and it kind of saddened me. Poor guy. I had become so used to see him all happy and turnt up in the club that I was not used to this side of him… the more human side. Actually, I rarely ever saw the vulnerable sides of the Jojo boys. They always had fronts that masked insecurities or any real tangible emotion. I knew Butch sure as hell didn't like showing that side of him, and I could really give a fuck about Brick. But Boomer looked like he could do with a hug.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It's nothing," he said, avoiding my eyes. "I'm good."

He gave up on his coffee, frowning at it and abandoning the cup, then started to leave, but I stepped in front of him daringly which earned a questionable look from the blue eyed dirty blonde.

"Whoa there sweetheart, usually girls buy my supper first," he said, grinning at my move. "But I guess I can a make an exception in your case…."

He reached out for my waist and I pulled away from his surprisingly strong grip considering how frail and week he looked. The boy looked like he was just about to pass out from dehydration or exhaustion or something. "You really need to see a doctor, Boomer. You don't look so good."

"No offense, sweetheart, but what I need to or don't need to do is none of your business," he spat.

He pushed past me and disappeared into the huge palace of a mansion, leaving me standing there in the cold breeze of the open space. I tucked my pockets into the jacket as I was about to go back to Butch's room but I felt something in the deep pockets. It was a white hospital bracelet.

The information on it read Boomer's name, date of birth, address, MD name, ID number and medical records number and what caught my eye was the date he was admitted into hospital… today.


End file.
